It is frequently necessary for fishermen to transfer fishing line from a storage spool onto a fishing reel. This can readily be done by two persons, one holding the fishing line reel and the other holding the storage spool. However, it is very difficult for one person to effect this transfer since it is necessary to place the storage spool on the ground or other surface and then unwind the fishing line from the spool onto the reel. Usually the storage spool moves, thereby making it more difficult to transfer the line onto the reel. Additionally, there is the danger that the fishing line will become tangled during the transfer to the reel, which can cause problems when casting the line from the reel.
The transfer of line from the storage spool onto the fishing reel is, therefore, time consuming and often unsatisfactory.